Capricorn (Feath)
Capricorn Capricorn is Feather's. No touches please and thank you. Coding by AvalonCat! Description "Could you be any more idiotic?" Sharp. Capricorn is built like an ice sculpture- he stands stiffly, always with perfect posture, his chin lifted with sharp elegance. His eyes are angular and a dark, stormy gray color, usually slitted with suspicion or disdain. He has large wings, a bit oversize for his size, with gray wing membrane. His snout is sharp, usually tilted upward slightly- he sometimes sports a pair of crooked silver spectacles slipping down his face, but this is usually because he forgot to take them off while he was reading. A small silvery beard grows under his chin, quite goat-like in appearance. A small maroon fez with a golden tassle is perched between his gray horns that curve upward, also like a goat's. Two silver bands are slipped over his horns, simple, but elegant. The spines running down his head, neck, and back are also gray, very sharp and thick. His scales are white, like fresh fallen snow- and his underscales are a light, silvery gray, a similar color to the hoop earring that hangs from Capricorn's left ear. Capricorn is built a bit short, but slender and wiry, with narrow shoulders and sharp edges. He often is clutching a quill or a calligraphy pen in his claws, and more often than not, is sporting a serious, rigid expression. Personality "What are you talking about? I don't use words no one else understands! It's not my fault you all have miniscule brains and limited vocabularies." Ambitious. Capricorn may be serious and introverted, but this IceWing is also determined and good at getting things done. In fact, he is a bit industrial in the way he goes about his duties. He often finds himself leading the rest of the group, when Aries will comply, mostly because of his fair and disciplined nature. Capricorn is a writer, and so will often shoo others out of his sight when he must work, immersing himself fully in the job he must do. When he walks, it is with rigid determination- he usually knows exactly where to go and what to do, or at least, he thinks he does. Justice is another very prominent aspect of Capricorn's personality- he despises anything he finds unfair, and will try to defend whatever dragon he thinks a victim of injustice of any kind. However, because he takes things so literally and seriously, he may misjudge situations and end up simply being "a stick in the mud" as Gemini puts it. Capricorn feels he is always being told to lighten up, which he hates. He thinks that some dragon needs to be there when things aren't fair, and he has vowed to always be that dragon, no matter how hard it is. He can be stubborn at times- which can be seen as either a weakness or a strength, depending on what situation it is being used in. When Capricorn sees injustice, he will dig his claws in and not back down. He is a solitary and introverted kind of dragon, someone who likes working alone and is good at it. When overseeing others working, he can seem demanding, maybe a bit controlling, but only because if you don't do something right, why do it at all? Capricorn is loyal and protective of the group, especially the dragons he feels have had injustice in their life, like Gemini and his twin, or Libra and Pisces. He watches over them with serious, but steadfast protectiveness. Often, Capricorn has too much caution, and will find things dangerous or too risky in life. He knows one must take risks to rise higher in status, a goal which he yurns to achieve, but still cannot shake a fear of going too far- of walking on thin ice until it shatters. History "Stop wasting time. Will you stop fretting, Taurus? Cancer, hurry up! Gemini, be quiet for one moment, would you?" Relationships "No no! You musn't do it that way! Honestly, what in the three moons compelled you to attempt this like ''that?"'' Trivia "You'll live longer if you follow my advice, Aries." Quotes "Shut up! I'm trying to write." "My scrolls are going to be the best ones ever written." "Idiots." "Don't be a bum, Cancer. Get up." "That's not fair, Gemini." "Don't treat Cancer like that."'''' Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Content (FeatherflightTheSkyWing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters